Dagger
by dark-princess-sf
Summary: Até que ponto Ron iria para ficar com Mione?Escrita antes do 6o. livro. Oneshot.


Summary : Até que ponto Ron iria para ficar com Mione?

Disclaimer: Não são meus. Sim, é triste e eu choro todos os dias por isso. Afinal se eu fosse dona do Ronald sighs Weasley, eu com certeza não estaria escrevendo. Mas eu amoa JK, se não só porque ela criou os personagens e nos deixar "brincar" com eles. hehehe. Ah e a música é Dagger do Slowdive, adoravel música e banda.

Special tks to Abraham, dearest friend, I know it's a bit clichè but bear with me, I can't get enough of them!Oh, andif youpick a ship up I'll be more than glad to write something!

And Dan I know you don't like this nickname but oh hell, couldn't resist for the grammar tipping, the summary and for showing me Slowdive. Love u both so much!

Post-Hogwarts. Pre-EdP HBP. Post-War. Post-Voldemort. One-shot.

Finalmente, Dagger:

* * *

Dagger

A Guerra havia terminado, mas não sem perdas. Por todo o mundo, famílias sentiam o peso da falta que os entes queridos faziam, mas finalmente havia paz.

A Batalha Final havia sido em Hogsmeade e os envolvidos tinham ido a Hogwarts para descansar e se recuperar de seus ferimentos, a escola nunca estivera tão cheia e, no entanto, tão triste.

Dumbledore em um último e desesperado ato para proteger a escola que tanto amava e Harry, em seu desafio final contra Voldemort, ficara tão fraco que, logo após fim da luta, ao saber que seu trabalho ali estava terminado, morrera.

Harry, por sua vez, estava deitado na ala hospitalar, sem saber o que ocorria a sua volta, desacordado. Após a derrota de seu adversário entrara em um torpor profundo, conseguira andar apenas até o mais próximo membro da Ordem da Fênix.

Está feito. Ele se foi, para sempre.

Falou apenas essa frase e depois perdeu a consciência. Não havia acordado desde então, murmurava coisas sem sentido em seu delírio, e este era o único fato que demostrava que ele ainda estava vivo.

A ala hospitalar estava cheia de pessoas feridas, outras apenas fracas. Umas conhecidas, outras não. Na cama ao lado de Harry estava Ron, seu melhor amigo.

Ron fora, provavelmente, o que sofrera as maiores perdas. Passara dois dias desacordado, no terceiro, olhara para o lado e vira Harry em seu delírio e, ao se lembrar do ocorrido, ficara frenético. Madame Pomfrey tivera de sedá-lo.

Mas hoje, quatro dias após o fim, não podia mais ficar naquele local. Além de precisarem de seu leito, o lugar o estava deprimindo.

Agora andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts sem rumo. Parecia-lhe que as paredes, os retratos, as armaduras, tudo conspirava contra ele. O pôr-do-sol do começo de verão entrando pela janela e iluminando tudo com sua luz alaranjada. Quando deu por si, estava em frente a entrada do dormitório do Monitor e Monitora-Chefe, o qual dividira com Hermione durante o ano. Falou a senha e entrou, dirigindo-se diretamente a seu quarto, sem lançar um olhar para a pequena sala comunal.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, olhou ao redor registrando o ambiente a sua volta. Estava tudo do jeito que havia deixado antes de sair para a luta. A cama de casal king-size desarrumada, roupas no chão e no meio dos lençóis. Dirigiu-se a ela e deitou. Virou umas duas vezes até encontrar uma posição de seu agrado, de lado, olhando para a bagunça do lugar vazio ao seu lado. Memórias da noite anterior à batalha inundaram sua mente.

_"The sunshine girl is sleeping_

_She falls in dreams alone_

_And me I am her dagger_

_To numb to feel her pain" _

* * *

Ron estava andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, estava extremante ansioso diante a luta eminente, mas não somente, estava em dúvida. Não sabia se deveria contar a ela, finalmente, após quatro anos que a amava. Bateram a porta, ele a abriu.

Parada a sua frente, parecendo nervosa, estava Hermione. Ele ficou sem ação, olhando-a, suas faces estavam vermelhas e os olhos voltados para o chão. Sem sair do lugar, ou levantar os olhos, perguntou:

Uh...posso entrar, Ron?

Ahn? Ah, sim, claro. Ele respondeu e abriu espaço para ela passar.

Parou no meio do quarto bagunçado e olhou a sua volta. Ron seguindo seu olhar pensou que deveria ter arrumado-o um pouco.

Ela não falou nada por um tempo. Alternou seu peso nas pernas. A tensão no ar era tão grande que se esticassem a mão poderiam pegá-la.

Lançou um breve olhar para Ron, este com uma expressão de não estar entendendo nada e preocupado.

Ron, eu não sei como te dizer isso.

O que aconteceu Mione?

Eugostodevocê,realmentegostodevocê.Desdeoprimeiroanoacho.Bomerasóisso,boanoite. Disse tudo de uma vez sem respirar e dirigiu-se a porta.

O rosto de Ron se transformou com o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Deu um passo para o lado impedindo-a de sair.

Acontece Hermione, que eu te amo. Sempre te amei na verdade, mas você me conhece, só descobri o que era no terceiro ano. Falou calmamente.

Hermione o olhou nos olhos, ele a tomou em seus braços e a beijou suavemente, mas não por muito tempo.

Ele a beijou como nunca havia sido beijada, nem mesmo por Viktor Krum. Como se ela fosse uma fome que ele estava saciando, um desejo sendo consumado, uma necessidade sendo preenchida.

Em pouco tempo estavam cambaleando para trás, as pernas dela tocaram o pé da cama. Seus lábios não haviam se separado para nada, seus corpos tão unidos que não era possível passar uma partícula de poeira entre eles.

Hermione deitou-se, puxando Ron consigo, nunca perdendo contato. Ele beijou seu pescoço.

Eu te quero Ron, para sempre.

Olhou-a nos olhos, eram tão profundos, aquele castanho único que era só dela, e viu tudo o que estava sentindo refletido ali.

Para sempre Mione, para sempre...

_"The world is full of noise yeah_

_I hear it all the time_

_And me I am your dagger_

_You know I am your world_

_(You know I am your wound)_

_I thought I heard you whisper_

_It happens all the time"

* * *

_

Ron acabara dormindo, mas não era um sono tranquilo. Seus sonhos eram turbulentos, com imagens nada agradáveis.

Viu as imagens da guerra, durante todos os anos, o medo da população geral. A aflição ainda maior de seus amigos.

As crises de Harry, as rixas com Malfoy, os insultos, suas brigas com Hermione.

Hermione, viu-a sorrindo para ele, aquele sorriso contagiante, aquela boca perfeita, impossível de não se amar.

Ouviu alguém sussurrando em seu ouvido, era mais um truque do sonho ou estava acordado delirando? Era a voz suave que tanto amava, murmurando promessas e pensamentos, a princípio não entendia, até que escutou, claro como água cristalina: "Para sempre..."

Acordou, suavemente e de forma graduada, sabendo o que devia fazer. Levantou-se e arrumou suas roupas calmamente. Saiu do quarto.

Andava tranquilamente pelos corredores do castelo. Passou pela ala hospitalar, viu Harry e sua família, todos adormecidos, cansados, mas aliviados, eles entenderiam. Virou as costas e seguiu seu caminho.

Atravessou a escola até a Torre de Astronomia. Parou no centro da sala e olhou para o céu. A lua cheia estava encoberta por nuvens. Era uma noite digna dos acontecimentos do dia, dos sentimentos de todos que haviam perdido alguém para a guerra ao longo dos anos.

Seu coração também estava encoberto com uma nuvem de dor. Andou até o limite do piso da torre. Apenas seus calcanhares estavam em contato com o chão firme.

Levantou os olhos ao céu novamente.

"Para sempre Mione."

Seu corpo se tornou leve e com uma brisa desprendeu-se do chão e de seus pensamentos terrenos.

_"She whispers while I'm sleeping_

_I love you when you smile_

_I didn't really lose you_

_I just lost it for a while"

* * *

_

Não me matem! Ha tempos queria fazer algo do genero, um pouco trágico, sim, mas não aguentava mais tudo terminando feliz!

Ah, também estou um pouco cansada das ships comuns Ron/Mione; Harry/Ginny, etc então, se alguém tiver alguma idéia que seria um casal interessante, deixe uma review e vou tentar escrever alguma coisa. EuNÃO faço em hipótese alguma, Harry com outra pessoa que não seja Ginny, Mione ou Ron com outras pessoas eles são destinados a ficarem juntos, ou slash argh. Então se gostaram dessa, e/ou das outras fics que escrevi, deem sujestões.

Espero que tenham gostado, e já que leram até aqui, não custa nada deixar uma review, ok?


End file.
